


Every Garden Needs a Serpent

by The_Bentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666 Fics Fics Fics (Good Omens), Crack, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gardens & Gardening, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Snakes, Some Humor, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: He felt a momentary twinge of guilt over humanity getting evicted from that Paradise.  There was a little slacking here.  A little underestimation of the Almighty’s wrath there.  Neither one of the parties who met on the wall east of Eden a little while after that fateful moment involving a forbidden apple wanted those results.  Or even anticipated them.A snake slithers through Crowley and Aziraphale's little slice of Eden surrounding the South Downs cottage.  But all isn't what it seems.





	Every Garden Needs a Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> 666 Fics Fics Fics prompt: Eden. (Although I realize it would work with "Snake," too.)
> 
> I was going to not post anything for a while but I started seeing the Eden 666 Fic Fic Fics and that went all to Hell. I know. I write too much, but I'm bored. :)

It felt so good here away from the busy life of London. Really, he had been quite tentative about moving to the middle of nowhere, but it had worked out wonderfully. The cottage was perfect, its main floor and refinished attic giving them both their own spaces – a library taking up all available space upstairs, a sitting room full of plants down. And that wasn’t even speaking of the gardens.

Oh, the gardens. So in need of care and Crowley had risen to the challenge. The flowerbeds were to die for and the vegetable gardens producing beautifully. The orchard off to the east of the cottage was full of fruit trees laden with every kind of fruit growable in this climate, their branches becoming heavier as summer wore on.

He looked at it all from his strange vantage point near the ground. They had made their own little Eden here by the sea in this quiet, rural area of England. It had been worth it. 

Hissing in contentment, he slithered off to other parts of the garden. The summer sun felt especially warm on his scales and he thought of the perfect rock out back by the rose gardens where a cold-blooded creature could bask. The thoughts came naturally for all he had forgotten how reptiles worked. It had been about six thousand years since this form graced his presence. 

The grass tickled his belly as he slid along, finding himself relying on his sense of smell more than sight to navigate. How different it was from his human form where both sight and hearing seemed to be more important. 

All kinds of colors and textures came into clear view as he flicked his tongue out, catching odor molecules he transferred to the roof of his mouth were his scent organs took over. Fascinating. It was so different here than from Eden, yet somehow similar. The similarity lay in the other immortal being who occupied this garden with him. The one he loved more than anything else in this crazy, wonderful world he found himself stationed on back when Time was new. 

He felt a momentary twinge of guilt over humanity getting evicted from that Paradise. There was a little slacking here. A little underestimation of the Almighty’s wrath there. Neither one of the parties who met on the wall east of Eden a little while after that fateful moment involving a forbidden apple wanted those results. Or even anticipated them. 

He climbed up the rock, coiling his beautiful body carefully on top of it, rejoicing in its heat. 

Above, birds circled, crying out joyfully as they passed over his vantage point. He heard them in a different manner in this form, having no external ears. Sound was picked up via vibration in his very sensitive lower jaw bone and transferred to his inner ear. It was a touch disorienting for a moment or two until he got used to it.

The rock itself transferred vibrations from the ground to his strange hearing. There were other snakes around in the gardens, hunting, hiding, basking in their own right. He wondered if they knew they’d be safe here among the flowerbeds, orchards and vegetable gardens.

The backdoor slammed, alerting him to another presence in the garden that he was just going to ignore for now. They both came and went out of the garden on a regular basis, Crowley to work with the plant life, Aziraphale to read or other leisure activities. If he stayed still, he probably wouldn’t be noticed for a while.

Sometimes you just needed a bit of time alone. Nothing wrong with that. 

Footsteps approached closer, the figure silhouetted by the sun, carrying a basket for harvesting in one hand. They stopped in front of him.

“Aziraphale? Is that you?”

The beige snake patterned with blue disappeared, replaced by a sheepish angel. “I just wanted to know what it was like.”

Crowley broke into laughter. “Oh, angel. You never cease to surprise me.”


End file.
